New Life
by shadowmarialove
Summary: He could hear them. Every single one of them."So we have agreed that Uzumaki Naruto will be executed tomorrow morning.""Yes, we cannot let him live much longer, Sarutobi was a fool to fall under the demons spell!" He cared for them, yet they wanted to kill him.He only had two people yet one was dead while the other...he didn't even know if Sasuke cared.
1. Whispers

_"We should kill that demon"_

_"Shhh it's forbidden to talk about 'that', do you want to get killed?"_

_"The Third is dead already and nobody really cares for 'that' thing anymore!"_

_"We can't take any risk, but it is awful what he did to Uchiha-sama, he should be punished!"_

_"I heard he almost killed him, I always knew 'that' thing would cause harm to this village."_

_"Shhh…..Tsunade-sama is coming!"_

He could hear them. Every single one of them. All the whispers that were said behind his back. He paid no mind to it, but it sometimes really hurt. He remembered when Hokage-jiji was still around, he had told him to ignore all of the whispers and insults and one day they would actually respect him. He thought that was a great idea so he decided to aim for the title Hokage, and yet people still didn't like him even if he tried his best. Only one person understood him and that would be his best friend Uchiha Sasuke.

That is why he had brought him back to the village even if he did have to beat him up to make him come back. And now what did he get? He got a bunch of insults and many slaps from Teme's fangirls. He could not understand why. But one thing was for certain he didn't have the will to live anymore. Not one of his 'friends' had visited him to the Hospital or given him comforting words. Not even Ero-sennin or Tsunade-bachan. Sasuke was next door and he could hear everyone outside paying a visit to him.

For some strange reason he didn't feel jealous, not one bit. Instead he found himself feeling pity toward him because all those people outside were only with Sasuke because of his title of "Last Loyal Uchiha".

He now regretted bringing Sasuke back because unlike him he actually had a goal. Sasuke had yet to kill his brother, and although he didn't agree on leaving with Hebi-Teme, he could understand why Sasuke wanted to leave. He didn't want anyone to suffer because of him or feel any pain if he died trying to defeat his brother. He guessed Sasuke had at least a few people in the village that care for him so his reasons where reasonable. What he still didn't understand was what they were going to do with him? It seriously pisse….

Suddenly he heard someone talking. He knew he shouldn't really eavesdrop but he couldn't help it.

_"So we have agreed that Uzumaki Naruto will be executed tomorrow morning."_

_"Yes, we cannot let him live much longer, Sarutobi was a fool to fall under the demons spell!"_

_"Shhhh….someone might here you."_

_"Indeed it would be in our best interest to keep quiet about this matter."_

_"Are you absolutely sure, Hokage-sama, that you wish to do this, you seemed pretty attached to the boy, even going as far as giving him Sarutobi's necklace."_

_" Yes, I cannot see anymore bloodshed by a demon, if I gave him Sensei's necklace it was because that was his last wish."_

_"But Tsunade-sama, that necklace was given to Sarutobi-sama by your uncle, are you sure?"_

_"ENOUGH!, I do not wish to discuss this anymore, my final decision is that Uzumaki Naruto will be executed tomorrow and Uchiha Sasuke will have to go under the Clan Restauration Act."_

_"Hai! , Tsunade-sama!"_

Did he just hear right?...Ahahahhahahaha they were going to kill **HIM?** Hahahahaha, were they out of their minds? Killing him would kill the Kyuubi, but that didn't mean that the Kyuubi wouldn't find a way to be reborn….. somehow. But this was actually serious what would happen to Sasuke? He didn't want him to suffer and become a freaking man prostitute! That would be wrong! Sasuke probably wanted to fall in love later on in his life and have a family and they were planning on doing this to him!

**_"You humans amuse me greatly!" _**He decided to ignore that comment and continue on thinking of ways to rescue Sasuke.

**_"You are still thinking about that? You know usually humans would be scared to die and doing everything in their power to try to live, but you aren't really a regular human. (_**_Hey!__**) ahahahaha you are so very amusing Uzumaki Naruto, so I will make you an offer if you accept, it will benefit you and me, and if you don't….well it's still good for me hahahahha!"**_

_"You know, I always thought you would be a weird one….and you are."_

**_"Oi! You should watch your mouth and what you say! I have your fate in my hands. But, I will let it slide for now because I'm feeling in a good mood today."_**

**_" I will tell you this Naruto, this will hurt greatly not only because I 'm going to force your soul out of your body but because I will also go along with you so that way you can keep all your memories."_**

**_"You will have to die by their hands and once I finish the procedure you will go to where I was raised, 'Soul Society'."_**

**_"Back when I was a kid I somehow, along with my friends, ended up in the Elemental Nations. We couldn't find a way out until years later and when we did we were already so accustomed to life here that we decide to stay. Not all of us are here though; my fiancé was left in Soul Society. She would be what you humans call the Ten-Tails and is on equal power with me. You will go there and even if you keep all your memories your body will be that of a one year old."_**

**_"I suspect that my fiancé is trapped inside someone but that does not matter. I will help you and you might even see Sarutobi."_**

_"Hokage-jiji is going to be there? How?"_

**_" He was the son of the Commander back then in Soul Society he never did tell anyone though; I respect him for that, and he, unlike these humans, actually had a good judgment. He would not judge someone by their circumstances but by what he saw in their heart. I know that when he died he probably went to Soul Society." _**

_"Arigato!I can't find the words to describe how grateful I am Kyuubi!"_

**_"No need to thank me. And by the way my name is Kurama." _**

_"You have such a cool name~~~….but wait what will happen to Sasuke I can't just leave him here. He would probably become insane with all those fangirls!"_

**_"Mmmm… I might have a plan. Listen carefully."_**


	2. Plan

**Don't own any characters only Idea!**

** IF you guys/girls have any suggestions please do tell me! If you see any mistakes in grammar tell me. Thanks!**

**Ja ne~**

* * *

><p><em>"You have such a cool name~~~….but wait what will happen to Sasuke I can't just leave him here. He would probably become insane with all those fangirls!"<em>

**_"Mmmm… I might have a plan. Listen carefully."_**

* * *

><p>"Psst" The world had a grudge with him, he was sure of it now.<p>

"Psst" He wasn't able to escape to get the power he needed.

"Psst" He wasn't going to be able to accomplish his goal and kill his brother. To make matters worse he wouldn't be able to have the family he always wanted. Was this how his life was going to end?

"Psst" Tick marks appeared over Sasuke's face. That was the fourth time he heard that sound and it was pissing him off to no end.

"Psst…..Sasuke" Finally, Sasuke snapped and turned around to see….Naruto. The last person he wanted to see was Naruto. He was the one who made it impossible for him to accomplish his goal, and now here he was in a hospital bed restrained by many seals.

The dobe wouldn't leave him alone and somehow he respected that but he didn't understand. He couldn't, no he wouldn't let Itachi hurt him. Of all the people in the village Naruto was the only one to understand him. He thought of Naruto as his best friend and now he didn't know what to feel about him. Naruto had tried so hard in The Valley of End to bring him back. It hurt him to leave Naruto alone. He knew nobody liked Naruto in the village not even Iruka. The only person he ever saw that really cared for Naruto was The Third Hokage. Just like Naruto, Sasuke admired and loved the Third. He was there for him when Itachi killed his family and unlike the rest of the village the Third and Naruto both treated him like a normal person. They didn't care for his title but for him. He was brought out of his musings by Naruto.

"Oi! Don't ignore me Teme!"

"Urusai! You're the one who got me here in the first place!"

"Gomen, Gomen but I just didn't want you to go with that Hebi-Teme. That was my mistake and I'm sorry Sasuke. I don't ask for your forgiveness but I will ask you to at least not go to Orichimaru. You should get your own power, you are strong enough and I'm sure that you will surpass your brother and one day accomplish your goal, but I think you should do this with you own power. So please, please don't go to Orichimaru."

All Sasuke could do was stare at Naruto and then he burst out in laughter. He laughed and laughed until his sides hurt.

" hahahaha … *huff* hahaha … what a moron .. .Since when have you spoken to me that way….hahahaha you sound so respectful it's not even funny….hahahahaha y-you- you're an idiot! Pffttt hahahaha!"

Naruto had the decency to blush and retorted, "Oi! Don't make fun of me you stupid bastard I try to be nice to you and you're here being a jerk… stupid ass Uchiha!"

"Ah gomen, gomen I got carried away. Now, why does it sound like your going to see me go?"

When Sasuke had finished speaking he saw how Naruto had gotten a dangerous glint in his eyes, just like when he was about to do a major prank. He shivered slightly.

"Oh, well you see Teme, I feel bad for you and in my act of kindness decided that I don't want you to become a man whore!"

"Matte! Matte! Man Whore?"

"OH! You didn't hear hahaha, well I decided to eavesdrop on the Hokage and I heard that they planned on not only execute me but making you go under the CRA!"

"Ha? They said that really? They think they can force me to sleep with useless girls? Me? …"

Naruto could only stare as Sasuke continued on his rambling about 'me?'. Then he watched in amazement how The Uchiha Sasuke lost his cool for the first time in his life.

"**NARUTO! Let me out of here I'll freaking kill them! Those BASTARDS WHO do they think they are? I'm a fucking Uchiha with pride, I won't let them do this! If my mother had been here she would cut their tongue out boile… mmm….. mphhhhh"**

When he saw how Sasuke reacted he was afraid that someone might catch him here so he did the fastest thing he could do and that was put his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"SHUT UP you imbecile!...people might hear us! Now listen up to the plan!"

Once he got Sasuke to calm down he proceeded to tell him what Kurama had told him just a few minutes ago.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_"Ok listen up Naruto. I'm going to give you a bit of my Chakra and when you feel it make a shadow clone. The shadow clone will go to Sasuke's room and show him the way out of the village. Everyone will be so entertained with your execution that they won't notice!"_**

_"Wow! Kurama that is a great plan…..kind of."_

**_"Oi! You try coming up with a plan in a severe situation!"_**

_"Ha? Me? The Great Uzumaki Naruto? I can come up with a plan in important situations like this in a sec. That's why they call me The Most Unpredictable Ninja!"_

**_"Humph you're so full of yourself!"_**

_"I learn from the best~"_

**_"Shut up!"_**

_"Ok, that doesn't matter right now hurry up and give me your Chakra. Tomorrow is the execution and I only have one day to get Sasuke out of here!"_

**"Yeah, Yeah whatever, now hurry up!"**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

"And that's the plan"

"But what will happen to you Naruto? I don't want you to die just for my sake!"

Sasuke was worried now. Not only did Naruto want to sacrifice himself but he wanted to help him get out of the village too! This was too great of a burden for the dobe.

"Geez Sasuke, don't get your panties in a twist! I have everything under control…O.O…ok fine! For the most part. There, happy? Geez!"

"Fine! But YOU are coming with me!"

"Uhh….eto actually after I die I'm going to some really weird place!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not about to let you die, you are coming with me whether you like it or not!"

"Sasuke, it's really hard to explain, but I can't!"

"And why, the hell not? If you aren't then you better come up with a good damm reason!"

"Ok, ok fine I have theninetailedfoxsealedinsideofme!"

"I'—m sorry I couldn't hear you!"

"Ok listen C-A-R-E-F-U-L-L-Y! I have theninetailedfoxsealedinsideofme!"

"Yes! Yes you have what now?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dammit Sasuke! I have the Nine-Tailed fox sealed inside of me!"<strong>


	3. Understood

"Yes! Yes, you have what now?

"**Dammit Sasuke! I have the Nine-Tailed fox sealed inside of me!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Shock.<strong>

_ A sudden disturbance of the mind, emotions, or sensibilities._

Sasuke felt every cell in his body freeze at this statement. No matter how hard he tried to process this he couldn't.

**Comprehension.**

_Capacity of the mind to perceive and understand._

Now he understood why the villagers glared at Naruto. Or why they ignored and talked shit about him. Why he wore that horrible orange jumpsuit. Why he only ate Ramen.

**Regret.**

_A sense of loss, disappointment, dissatisfaction._

He suddenly felt regret. Why couldn't he have approached Naruto sooner? Why couldn't he, instead of being obsessed with revenge, helped Naruto out and be the best friend he was supposed to be?

"Hey"

Naruto's voice was soft and seemed kind of hurt? Why would he be hurt, he understood perfectly.

"Sasuke, it's ok if you hate me now ok. I don't care you'll still be my f-friend even if you don't want to be, but we really need to get you out of here….a-a-and if you want I'll leave you alone….and can you please say something!"

"I understand Naruto. ...

Your still my friend."

Sasuke's voice was soft, calm and understanding. He knew what he had inside and he still cared for him.

"_"

"_"

Oh.

So.

Yeah.

He Understood.


	4. List

**Atsirk Enoh 3/20/13 . chapter 3**

**chapter ending. :)**

_Aha…Thank you for reading!_

_._

_._

_._

**Amyethious 2/25/13 . chapter 3**

**please continue. make sasuke go to soul society with him**

_I wasn't originally going to make him go to Soul Society with Naruto, but since you told me I changed my plans. Thanks for reading and Reviewing!_

_._

_._

_._

**TheHiddenAngel 2/17/13 . chapter 3**

**Good**

_Thank You! Please give me advice if you see something I should improve on or if there are mistakes._

_._

_._

_._

** 2/6/13 . chapter 3**

**please update soon i love the idea of bleach and naruto cross over. but please dont stress yourself.**

_Hahaha I won't, I think that when School is over I will dedicate some of my time to the stories….hopefully, anyway Thank You for reading!_

_._

_._

_._

**thunder18 2/5/13 . chapter 3**

**Great chapter Update soon**

_Thanks for reading and I will try to update…maybe ;)_

_._

_._

_._

**misteriosayuri 8/9/12 . chapter 3**

**Up date**

_Will do!_

_._

_._

_._

**iluvsoul12 6/24/12 . chapter 3**

**LOVE THIS STORY! Continue u jacka**! Or I'll make ya suffer! This is only the beginning and u stop here, HERE? Oh no u don't u better continue boy or girl!**

_Hahaha sure I will…and I'm a ….Leave it to your imagination! (T.T")_

_._

_._

_._

**god of all 6/13/12 . chapter 3**

**Great story so far please continue this story soon.**

_You wound me…;_;….."__**so far"**__…..You have no faith in me noooooo…ahem anyway I will do and I would appreciate if you gave me some advice ya know._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Mmmm…. How should I start this…If some of the insults I wrote offend you I'm sorry *shrinks* I was only trying to find really good insults, sooo I found this website hahahaha sorry for all the bad words….I would never use them but this is ****_Sasuke _****and he is mad!**

**Anyway,**

**Don't own Naruto…..wish I did…..But I own idea sooo eat it and read the story!**

* * *

><p><em>"I understand Naruto… ...<em>

_…..Your still my friend."_

_Sasuke's voice was soft, calm and understanding. He knew what he had inside and he still cared for him._

_"_"_

_"_"_

_Oh._

_So._

_Yeah._

_He Understood._

* * *

><p>"Sooooo…"<p>

"Yeah…..hehehe…this is awkward…"

"_"

"_"

"**_I hate to break it to you, but we have no time for this type of drama right now…..soooo we should probably escape…..like, Now!" _**

_Huh?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh that's right!_

"Ok, *cough* so we should probably free you now Sasuk-

Footsteps and voices could be heard outside the door.

"Oh shi—hide Naruto!"

Naruto, in a desperate attempt, decided that the best thing to do was jump out of the window.

**Thump. Poof.**

Sasuke winced. That…that must've hurt, even if it was a Kage Bunshin. He was glad that Naruto had the Kyuubi in him or else he wouldn't be able to heal so quickly. Now that he thought about it, was that trait supposed to come from the Kyuubi or was that a **Kekkei genkai? **Maybe the dobe's fam-

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's head snapped towards the Hokage and elders. He immediately felt rage, but then he remembered that if he wanted to get out of here and make the dobe take him to that Soul Society place, then he would have to stay silent and act like an obedient dog. So he did the most logical thing.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama, Honorable Elders"

They seemed pleased that Sasuke was showing them the proper respect. Or so they thought.

"We are here to discuss your current situation. Koharu! Homura!"

"Hai! Hokage-sama."

"Uchiha Sasuke, due to your betrayal the council of Konoha has determined that you are unstable and thus will be removed from the ninja ranks. You will be on probation for a year and will have to go through the _**Clan Restauration Act**__." _

"Indeed, as Homura has told you the **CRA **will allow you to reestablish your clan here in Konoha. We have chosen some girls which, we are sure, will please you."

Now, Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. He was more busy thinking of how to make Naruto take him to Soul society, but when he heard the, _"chosen girls which we are sure will please you"_ now, **THAT**, brought his attention.

"Now unto oth-

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who are some of these girls you are talking about?"

"Ah, yes Homura, Koharu, the list."

"Here it is Hokage-sama."

"Now, these are just the top twenty so please don't interrupt me."

**_Twitch_**

"T-twenty?"

"Indeed, is there a problem Uchiha?"

**_Twitch_**

"A-ahahaha, no, no p-problem at all, you may continue." If his brother was there he would've been laughing his ass off.

O.o.…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o.. O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O...O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…. O…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…. O...o

**_Somewhere in the Elemental Nations_**

Achoo!

"Are you catching a cold Itachi?"

"Hn" _Why do I have the feeling my foolish little brother is in a humiliating situation? Hn. I need more pocky._

"Argg! I hate you and your 'Hn', damm Uchihas!"

"Hn"

"**Arggg go Die You Stupid Uchiha!"**

O.o.…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o.. O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O...O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…. O…O…o…O…o…O…o…O…. O...

**_In Konoha's Hospital_**

"Now, I suggest you stop interrupting me. As I was saying, the first twenty are the following:

Haruno Sakura _(Of Course she would be in that list…Lame ass)_

Hyūga Emi _(Bitch)_

Inuzuka Hanako _(Dumbass)_

Nagano Mai (_Who?)_

Shimane Midori _(Stalker)_

Yamagata Naoki (_Stupid blond)_

Akimichi Rei _(Fat ass)_

Kagawa Asami _(Asslicker)_

Kochi Chiyo _(Hoe)_

Aichi Chinatsu _(Whore)_

Saga Fuji_(This is getting fun…..Mmm…..Pussy)_

Okinawa Eri _(Fucker)_

Miyazaki Azumi _(Prick)_

Tottori Suzu _(Dick….hahaha)_

Okayama Suzume _(Dipshit)_

Miyagi Tamiko _(Shit)_

Akita Usagi _(Skank)_

Ibaraki Yuko _(Slut)_

Iwate Yumi _(Hussy)_

Saitama Ryo _(va-j-j)_

…and those are just twenty, do you wish for me to continue?"

_Aww, it was getting fun!_

"Uchiha!"

"Huh?"

Sigh. "Unto other matters Uzumaki Naruto has been reschedule to have his execution today."

"T-today? A-ah Ok, Will I be able to attend?"

Sasuke was getting nervous now; He thought the dobe's execution was tomorrow. He needed to think of something and quick or they wouldn't be able to get out of here.

"And why would you want to attend, Uchiha?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Double-shit! Think, Sasuke think. You're an Uchiha for Kami's sake. How to get out of here? Dammit!_

"Well, Uchiha?"

Before Sasuke could even respond, the 'Honorable Elders', decided to step in with their oh-so-smart-comments *not*.

"Hokage-sama, perhaps Uchiha-san wishes to see the demise of the demon?"

_Demon! Who are they calling a demon?! Those pathetic pieces of sh-….….wait…they think I hate him, because he brought me back! If I make up a bullshit story then maybe they'll let me free and me and Naruto could get out of here! Yes, this could work! But I can't lie….…..Mmmmm…...Aha! Itachi you evil-motherfucker-good-for-nothing-genius-of-an-ol der-brother!_

Sasuke was dancing inside his head, cackling with glee. He tried to put on his best I'm evil face and got ready. He faced the Hag who was glaring at him, expecting an answer.

"Hokage-sama, it's as the honorable elders have said. I wish to be there to see the dobe's death. I am not sure if Sarutobi-sama told you of what happened, the night the Uchiha clan was massacred?"

"Yes, I read the reports. Tell me what does this have to do with Uzumaki?"

"Ah, yes. Well that night Sarutobi-sama was not informed of something, I had decided to hide. As you know we, the Uchiha's, like to keep our clan's secrets to ourselves." _Hook_

At this, the three occupants of the room paid their whole divine attention solely to Sasuke. Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk and continued on with his story.

"That night Itachi told me one of those secrets. He told me that to obtain the power he had, I needed to kill my best friend and then I could obtain the **Mangekyō Sharingan." **_Line_

"As you know, the dobe was the closest thing I had to a friend. Imagine if I had that power, I would make Konoha even stronger and no Hidden Village would dare harm us." _Sinker_

"You seem to be taking this too well Uchiha."

_Damm. She suspects. Gotta come up with something fast._

"Hn. The dobe was nothing more than a tool; he would've been able to bring Itachi to me when I wanted to kill him."

The two elders seemed too thrilled and did not suspect like the Hokage, so they decided to side with Sasuke and thus signed their demise.

"Hokage-sama, I would advise for you to consider Uchiha-san's advice. It would make Konoha stronger, and no one would dare attack us."

"I agree with Homura Hokage-sama, it would also ensure peace, and would it not please your ancestors?"

_Come on you old hag buy it. Eat it if you must._

Sigh. "I guess it would. **Uchiha!** We will go along with _your_ plan, but we will be watching you closely, understood?"

_(Hehe Dance puppets dance!)_

"Hai"

"Very well, Homura, Koharu, prepare Uzumaki and take him to the execution platform. Prepare the Uchiha too; make sure everything goes as planned!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

With that the three of them go out of the room and the first thing that passed through Sasuke's head was:

_Damm, am I a good actor or what?_

The second thing that passed through his head was:

**_Shit!_**_ I forgot to tell the dobe! Argg damm you Naruto, you always make my life so complicated!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok…that was harsh to write. It took me forever! Well not really just a day, few hours. Mmmm I was gonna say three things…..oh yeah!<strong>

**1. First thing, gomennasai! I'm sooooooo sorry…I know it took forever to update but you know hahaha I have been partly busy with school and then there is those computer problems I've been having…Argg I hate this….Another thing is that I have been somewhat lazy and I got other ideas in my head which I started hahaha so again I'm sorry!**

**2. Numero dos! (Number two) The reason I did not put Ino in the list of Sasuke's "future wifes", was because I think she is a pretty nice person. She should either be with Shikamaru or ****_Chōji_****. Besides, do you seriously think her dad will let her go through the Clan Restoration Act? Pfft No way! So just No! Hinata wasn't there because she ain't a fangirl….and No, I don't like bashing…I actually hate it cuz it takes away the awesomeness of the story. I do not like Sakura and I think she is useless but I won't bash her…And that's it for number two.**

**3. Last but not least…If I don't update soon it means:**

**A. I have school.**

**B. Computer problems.**

**C. I'm being Lazy *Go Shika!***

**D. I'm dead…...Hopefully, not this one.**

**Anyway, that is all. Feel free to Review and give your opinions of "I hate this cuz…" "I love this cuz…." And stuff. Please do tell me if I misspelled something.**

**Well, Thank You For Reading "New Life"**

**shadowmarialove**


	5. Kakashi and Jūshirō

**Yo! Mmmmm how can I say this?...Well I haven't updated in such a long time and I feel bad, so I did a chapter and even though it's short and doesn't explain nothing ya'll all understand later...anyway This is only part of chapter 5 not the whole thing...cuz I was being lazy like that eheheh sorry again, but I'll make it better **

**Ja ne**

**Shadowmarialove**

* * *

><p>KillerDonut 411/13. Chapter 4

I'm just wondering are their going to be any types of pairings in this story either Harems or one-on-one? and if their is pairing do we get a say on who we would like to see with who or do you already have them in mind? Any who nice chapter keep up the good work and cant wait for the next chapter and i do agree with the bashing thing but some stories do well with bashing but depends on how they bash the person or person's and how they keep it new and not bash 24/7. Intil next time. Ja ne

_Well, I placed a poll in my profile, so if people wish to vote yeah, ya can do so. If nobody votes then Ima put whatever I want for the pairings….and Harems….no just no I don't like them sorry. Also, the pairings for Sasuke are in the poll for Naruto pairings PM me._

_._

_._

_._

Guest 4/17/13 . chapter 5

...I love your story! It's a awesome idea and I love how it's coming out. Also, for the pairing, this is just a suggestion, but why not genderbend Sasuke when he goes to Soul Society? I think it would make the plot more interesting and maybe funny. Then, if you wanted, you could pair him up with Naruto!-Black Rose

_Mmmm, the gender-bend Idea is great but I don't know. I don't really want to pair Sasuke with Naruto on this one, but I'll think about it. Still Thanks for the suggestion._

_._

_._

_._

Agrond 4/15/13 . chapter 5

It could became a good story, Naruto and Sasuke will probably found theirs famillies in the Soul Society, working as Shinigamis, but they have first to escape from Konoha and all these fangirls.  
>For the paring, we could have a Naruto X female Haku, but I don't have any idea for Sasuke exept Soi Fon.<p>

_Haha well I don't wanna spoil the fun for anyone and I'm really glad ya liked the story. I appreciate yar opinion for the pairings, go to the poll and tell me what ya want for Sasuke pairing, for Naruto pairings PM me please. Soi Fon?...I dunno a lot bout her….sorry L_

_._

_._

_._

willowskeith 4/12/13 . chapter 5

naruto x fem-haku. haku lied about being male and when she died she went to the soul socitiy along with zabuza. -they kept some of their memories-

_Haha Never did think of this pairing, but I am considering unless I get a better offer. Nah, I'll do whatever the hell I want, but I'll consider all opinions. Thanks for placing your opinion!_

.

.

.

Drewdragon 4/12/13 . chapter 5

Naruto with Soi Fon or TenTen

_Soi Fon….I really don't know much about her, so I won't really do this one, but Tenten sounds okay, I'll consider it. Thanks for Reading!_

_._

_._

_._

Amyethious 4/11/13 . chapter 5

are you going to be updating more regularly now? great chapter lol.

_Mmmm….. I'm not sure, I might update more regularly, but I won't be a regular. And Thanks for Reading!_

_._

_._

_._

Naitosutoka Eien No Honoo 4/11/13 . chapter 5

Dude this story is hilarious, please continue it.

_Is it really hilarious?...I am honored, though, I really don't know how I make things funny, even my friends tell me I say funny things when I'm sure I don't! Anyway, thank You for the review and for Reading this!_

* * *

><p><strong>So…Here is chapter five…please do tell me about the pairings though, or Imma do whatever I wanted from the beginning~<strong>

** shadowmarialove**

** Don't Own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

><p><em>With that the three of them go out of the room and the first thing that passed through Sasuke's head was:<em>

_Damm, am I a good actor or what?_

_The second thing that passed through his head was:_

**_Shit!_**_ I forgot to tell the dobe! Argg damm you Naruto, you always make my life so complicated!_

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi was having a shitty day.<p>

He woke up to the annoying shouts of Gai his supposed _rival_ who came to inform him that the Hokage wanted to see him. Now, Hatake Kakashi was usually a really cool and composed person but today something was _off_. And that off feeling_-that he was sure he felt somewhere before in a point of his life-_ was pissing him off. For Kakashi to not know what it was…...annoying. So when Gai came shouting of how youthful it was for him to be called by the Hokage so early in the morning, he did what _any_ sane person who just woke up would do. He shut the door in his face.

After that little episode in the morning he went off to his usual routine, completely forgetting about the Hokage, and trying to find out what that _off _feeling was. So he took a long, loooooooong shower, and let the hot water do its job in relaxing his muscles. The vapor from the water clouding the mirror in the bathroom and making him go into a semi-trance state. It wasn't until he hit his head in the wall and saw how red his skin was that he turned off the shower, got dressed, and went to the memorial stone to talk to his teammates. He sat down and stared at the stone for a long time.

"I'm back", he muttered.

"….."

"Naruto managed to bring Sasuke back just like he promised."

"….."

"I-I", Kakashi sighed, "Am I a bad sensei?"

"….."

"I feel like the world has something against me. First, my father dies because of saving his teammates. Then, Obito is crushed by a boulder after I had barely made up with him. Rin gets killed by my own hand because she became the pseudo-Jinchūriki of the_ Sanbi__**(1) **_Minato-sensei gets killed while sacrificing himself for the village and yet….and yet, why am I not dead?" He whispered the last part while looking close to tears.

Even though he was a genius, one of the most powerful shinobi in Konohagakure, he couldn't understand as to why he was alive. Perhaps it was a sick twisted joke that fate had given him. A reminder that his existence had only caused despair and grief to the people that got too close to him.

Too engrossed in his pain he failed to notice how a man was approaching closer and closer. A hand reaching out to touch his shoulder….

**Thump**

Before the man could even touch him, he had grabbed his hand and twisted it throwing the man off balance and making him fall to the ground. Still too fast for the regular eye too see Kakashi took out a sharpened kunai ready to strike.

"Woah! Woah, Kakashi", holding his hands for him too see, "I was just trying to get your attention." Asuma grumbled out.

Still breathing harshly because of the adrenaline Kakashi gently put his kunai back to his pouch.

"Don't scare me like that," Kakashi rasped out.

"Ha, like I could, you're the one who scared the crap out of me," Asuma said in all good fun.

Kakashi was not amused. He was, after all, having the shittiest day of his life.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"My, you're not in a good mood are you?" a grunt was all he got in response, "Hmph, fine whatever, I just came to tell you that the Hokage wanted to see you. I think she told Gai to go get you, it seemed pretty important too, so you should hurry and get goi-

Disappeared. Gone. Nothing. Nada.

"-and he's gone, damm Kakashi always making himself look cool."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Three-Tails otherwise known as the Isobu.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, ya all have a chance to vote on the poll bout Sasuke's pairing...I also want to say that I have decided Naruto's pairing and yall just see when ya read...as for the res of this chapter...I'll update this Saturday or Sunday...THAT is a promise so wait patiently for me to complete the whole thing... this chapter is just like a tiny little bit...sorry~<strong>

**Have a good day night or whatever...please review and tell me what ya think and what I need to improve on...**

**Ja ne**

**shadowmarialove**


End file.
